Digimon Legend – La historia de la Luz y la Oscuri
by Bluse
Summary: Blacky es un blackgabumon que vive en una pacífica aldea. No obstante, su vida cambia por completo cuando la aldea es atacada...
1. Prólogo

**Digimon Legend – La historia de la Luz y la Oscuridad**

Prólogo

Atravesando velozmente la llanura, elecmon esquivaba los embites de los tres gazimon que le perseguían desde hace rato. Finalmente, llegó al borde de un acantilado, donde frenó en seco. Por debajo, a gran distancia pasaba un río, pero estaba muy alto y saltar sería un suicidio. Los gazimon llegaron tras él y rieron, victoriosos.

-¡Ya te tenemos! El jefe se pondrá contento…

- No puedes huir, estás rodeado, así que danos los huevos y quizás nos apiademos de ti y te dejaremos en paz.

Elecmon miró hacia su espalda, en la cual llevaba atado un trozo de tela que contenía unos digihuevos. Erizó la cola y se volvió a los gazimon amenazante.

-¡Jamás los entregaré!¡Antes tendréis que matarme!

-Que así sea pues…

El primer gazimon se abalanzó sobre elecmon, el cual le esquivó rápidamente, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al precipicio, quedando sujeto al borde con una de sus garras. Sus otros dos compañeros aprovecharon para atacar por la espalda, pero el monstruo eléctrico les propició una descarga eléctrica proveniente de su cola dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

-Ay…Maldita sea, es muy fuerte.

- Tranquilo hermano – dijo levantándose con dificultad, medio chamuscado – somos tres contra uno. ¡Y nadie se mete con los hermanos gazimon!

- Qué, ¿Queréis más? – Dijo elecmon, resoplando por la nariz y erizando la cola.

- No nos subestimes – dijo el que había quedado al borde del acantilado, incorporándose.

Los gazimon rodearon a elecmon y comenzaron a correr a su alrededor. La cola de elecmon comenzó a echar chispas mientras trataba de seguirlos con la vista, pero eran demasiado rápidos.

-Agh, estaos quietos de una maldita vez, ¡Sparkling Thunder! – dijo soltando una descarga centelleante, que no golpeó al objetivo.

-Qué pasa, ¿No puedes apuntar? – dijo uno de loz gazimon carcajeándose.

- Ahora es nuestro turno, ¡Paralyze Breath!

El aliento del gazimon rodeó a elecmon, dejándolo paralizado.

-Agh, ¿Qué me han hecho? ¡No me puedo mover!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El miedo te ha paralizado? – dijo uno de los gazimon, riendo como loco – Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros, ¡Ahora nos las pagarás!

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a golpear con sus garras a elecmon, pateándole y rasgándole. No obstante la mirada del pequeño mamífero rojo aún era desafiante.

-¿Aún no te rindes? Pensábamos que serías razonable, pero por lo visto tendremos que matarte – dijo propinándole una patada en la cabeza que le dejó al borde del precipicio.

El nudo que ataba el trozo de tela se soltó debido al último golpe, y los digihuevos rodaron, cayendo por el precipicio.

-¡No! – musitó elecmon para sus adentros.

Los gazimon se asomaron por el barranco.

-Mierda. Hemos perdido los huevos, el jefe se va a cabrear…

-Hey, pero quizás han caído al río…A lo mejor aún los podemos recuperar.

-Tienes razón, ¡Vamos a buscarlos!

Los gazimon salieron corriendo. El último de los tres se giró hacia elecmon.

-Hoy has tenido suerte, pero no te vuelvas a interponer en nuestro camino.

Y desapareció junto a los otros. Tras unos minutos, la parálisis fue disminuyendo hasta que elecmon recuperó completamente la movilidad. Se asomó por el acantilado y miró hacia el río tristemente, sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido proteger los huevos.

-Tengo que encontrarlos…Es mi deber…

Y salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido los gazimon, hacia el lecho del río.


	2. Capítulo 1: Blacky

Capítulo 1. Blacky

Era una tranquila mañana como cualquier otra en la aldea Gabu. En el centro de la plaza, un grupo de gabumon jugaba a la pelota entre ajetreo, placajes y gritos ante la atenta mirada de los tsunomon, demasiado pequeños para unirse al juego salvaje.

-¡Pásamela, estoy solo!

-¡Quitádsela, quitádsela!

-¡Ya la tengo!

En uno de los pases, el balón salió despedido, cayendo cerca de un gran árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado un blackgabumon, con tan mala suerte que el balón le golpeó de costado muy fuertemente. Los gabumon rieron mientras veían cómo su compañero se tocaba el lado dolorido.

-¡Eh, Blacky! Menudos reflejos – gritó uno de los gabumon - ¡Pásanos la bola!

Blacky no respondió, simplemente se giró a la pelota y caminó hacia ella, pero antes de cogerla otro gabumon se le adelantó y la cogió primero.

-Mejor la cogeré yo, no la vayas a pinchar como la última vez.

- Eh, Gon, no te metas con el pobre Blacky – dijo otro desde la distancia – Él no tiene la culpa de que su cuerno atravesase la bola.

-Es verdad – añadió otro - ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre darle con la cabeza? ¡Es que Blacky es un raro hasta para eso!

Todos los gabumon rieron. Incluso los tsunomon parecían pasarlo bien con la broma. Blacky se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección al bosque. Mientras se alejaba, oyó algunos gritos más:

-¡Eso!¡Piérdete en el bosque, virus!

-¡Que no se te coman!¡Aunque dudo que te puedan digerir!

Finalmente dejó de escuchar los insultos al llegar a la entrada del bosque. Siguiendo un riachuelo, pronto encontró a un gabumon con el cuerno roto pescando, que enseguida notó la presencia de Blacky.

-¿Otra vez se han metido contigo? – Dijo sin girarse.

-No sé qué les he hecho, Garu, pero nunca pierden la ocasión de decirme esas cosas tan crueles. Yo procuro ser amable y no responderles, pero lo único que consigo es que me insulten más.

Blacky rompió a llorar. Garu recogió los utensilios de pesca y se giró.

-Eso es porque no saben apreciarte, no ven que eres especial.

-Sí, soy especial porque soy de tipo virus, por eso todos me odian y me tienen miedo.

-Estoy seguro de que al final lo verán…Sólo tienes que tener paciencia – le dijo sonriendo dulcemente – Y si no,no importa, me tienes a mí, ¿No?

-Sí…

-Pues ya está…¿Vienes a cenar?

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, iré dentro de un rato.

-Lo entiendo…Entonces iré preparándolo todo, ¿No tardes eh?

Garu se alejó, y Blacky se sentó en la orilla del riachuelo, mirando su reflejo tristemente, hasta que se quedó dormido.


End file.
